The Hazard Lizards
The Hazard Lizards, sometimes abbreviated as HZLIZ, are a hacker group composed of both spinny boiz and cheese tigers. That group is known for hosting DDOS attacks on multiple websites and games and shutting down some of the websites and games who got attacked, changing content in websites to send a message jokingly or non jokingly, developing hacks for various video games, developing malware and sending it to unsuspecting rich companies, altering the database of lots of games and websites, leaking multiple confidential files from various organizations and the Spinny boi government, taking down multiple innocent organizations, and more. The Hazard Lizards are also known for somehow not being taken down yet. Members * Supersecret, the Spy Cheese Tiger - Gender: Male - Ranks: Founder of the Group, General Programmer, DDOS Attack Hoster, File Leaker, Website Hacker, Database Hacker, Organization Killer, Account Hacker, Game Console Hacker * Lampy, the Cheesy Light Fly - Gender: Female - Ranks: Co-founder of the Group, Videogame Hack Programmer, Website Hacker, DDOS Attack Helper, File Leaker, Game Console Hacker, Account Hacker * Slim, the Serpentine Boi - Gender: Male - Ranks: Co-founder of the Group, Malware Programmer, File Leaker, Database Hacker, Website Hacker, Account Hacker * Sky, the Bluejay Boi - Gender: Female - Ranks: Major Member, General Programmer, File Leaker, Website Hacker, DDOS Attack Hoster * Scratch, the Kitty Boi - Gender: Nonbinary - Ranks: Major Member, Website Hacker, File Leaker, Organization Killer, Database Hacker * Swim, the Lobster Boi - Gender: Male - Ranks: Major Member, Website Hacker, Database Hacker * Spooks, the Zombie Boi - Gender: Male - Ranks: Regular Member, Videogame Hack Programmer, DDOS Attack Helper, Organization Killer, Game Console Hacker * Cookiedough, the Golden Labeandor - Gender: Male - Ranks: Recent Member, Malware Programmer, Account Hacker Former Members (This section is a W.I.P.) * Howl, the Wolf Boi - Gender: Male - Ranks: Major Member, General Programmer, Website Hacker, Database Hacker, DDOS Attack Hoster, Organization Killer - Reason for leaving: An argument between him and Supersecret * Fang, the Sharky Boi - Gender: Male - Ranks: Major Member, Malware Programmer, Database Hacker, DDOS Attack Helper, Account Hacker, Organization Killer - Reason for leaving: Being forced to leave after getting arrested for 50 years (20 years for developing malware that was spread into multiple organizations, causing a total of around 1,500,100,000 Spinny Coins in damage, 15 years for helping in DDOS attacks that accumulate to a exact total of 1,318,587 in damage, 10 years for developing malware that resulted in 15 organizations being shut down and 5 years for other things unrelated to the Hazard Lizards) Ranks and their Meanings Founder of the Group - Self-explanatory. Co-Founder of the Group - People who were members starting from day one. This rank can't be obtained anymore. Major Member - Members that have been in the group for a long time, are very important to the group, or both. Regular Member - Members that have been in the group for some time. Not a long time, but not a short time either. Recent Member - Members that have recently joined. General Programmer - Members that know how to program in general, meaning they can program both malware and video game hacks or mods. Videogame Hack Programmer - Members that are experienced on programming videogame hacks/mods and nothing else. Malware Programmer - Members that are experienced on programming malware and nothing else. DDOS Attack Hoster - Members that can host DDOS attacks without getting themselves or any helpers IP banned. This rank can't be obtained by anyone but Supersecret, Howly and Sky. DDOS Attack Helper - Members that help during DDOS attacks, either to remove any security systems that prevent DDOS attacks, or to make sure no one tries to stop the DDOS attacks. File Leaker - Members that can find possibly confidential files and leak them, privately or not. Website Hacker - Members that can hack websites and change their contents. Database Hacker - Members that can hack databases and find things needed for leaking files, hacking video games, hacking accounts, or hacking websites. Organization Killer - Members that can take down organizations safely and with ease. Account Hacker - Members that can hack accounts in things like websites and banks. Game Console Hacker - Members that can hack and/or mod game consoles. History (This section is also a W.I.P.) Prologue: The Start of a Journey The group formed when Supersecret, Lampy and Slim, who were all friends, felt like hacking the Spinny Freedom Society website for April Fools. They wanted to mention that they were a group and the name of said group in what they were going to replace in the website though, and they didn't have a name. Then, Slim said this while everyone was brainstorming name ideas: "Hey, i just realized Hazard rhymes with Lizard. How about we name our group Hazard Lizards?" Supersecret and Lampy agreed with that idea. And thus, the story about this to-be legendary hacking group that is now a role model for all future hacking groups with good or bad intentions started. Chapter 1: The Beginning This chapter will talk about the first hacks and the first members of The Hazard Lizards. Spinny Freedom Society Website - April Fools Hack All the members in the group had some advanced coding for the time, which could be considered only intermediate now, but they didn't want to get into big trouble, so they didn't do much to the website. All the hack did was replace all the content in the homepage with this: - "Howdy! It is April Fools today! Meaning it is the Silly Day! And guess what? This company is silly! Nah, we're kidding. But anyways, today is April Fools, and that means we can just fool around and do whatever the frick we want! You may want to know... Who is the "we" we're referring to? Well, we're a group called Hazard Lizards, abbreviated as HZLIZ. What do we do? Not much right now, we formed this group to hack this website. We're definitely doing more in the future though! You may also be wanting to know what are our intentions. They're not bad. We just want to fool around because it's April Fools, and we also want to wish you a Happy April Fools! So here's our last message before this hack gets patched up or you leave: Happy April Fools!" - Unfortunately, only 15 people saw the hack during the time it wasn't patched, excluding the 3 website staff members. The Spinny Freedom Society only found out about this hack 17 days after it was added. Yeah, they don't check their website very often. When they noticed the hack, they removed it immediately, and IP banned the IP address that apparently applied the hack. That did nothing, since it turns out Supersecret was using a VPN to hide his real IP address. Spinnytube - Starnova Channel Hack Category:Groups